Eclipse and Sun-Battle to Friendship
by Maria65
Summary: Tsukimaru and Amaterasu, the Eclipse Goddess and the Sun God. Opposites, yet they are similar. Can the Sun get the Eclipse to remove the darkness over her heart and open up. Can they put aside their differences and become friends, or remain enemies forever? Waka, Amaterasu and Okami to Capcom, Tsukimaru to me. T for violence.


The sky was black with a red tint as a creature ran through the forest at incredible speed, ignoring the cries and screams of people behind her as she bolted through the forest. The grass was tall and thick but it didn't slow her as she kept running, her speed not slowing down one bit. _'I have to get back to my tribe!'_ The creature thought, covered in black fur...though something was off about the creature. Granted, it was obviously a black wolf but blue markings covered her body as an odd disc with an eclipse was on her back, blue and purple flames coming from the disc. 

She moved swiftly before it began to pour rain and she growled; this wasn't normal rain...it was HIS! A blur of white and red suddenly tackled her and she yelped before they tumbled down a hill, quickly separating as they came to a halt on the bottom. She growled at him, baring her teeth in a threatening manner as she tried to intimidate him yet he remained unfazed, barring his own fangs back. They slowly circled each other and she took the chance to look him over, seeing he was exactly like her. His markings were similar to her own yet they were red and his fur was white, his disc was a stone gray/green color and it had normal red flames coming from it with a sun design on the back. He was her opposite in every way and...he was also her enemy...one she must kill! 

"Give it up Tsukimaru!" The white wolf shouted, his blue eyes murderous to her own red eyes. "Your tribe is retreating or dead, you have nowhere to go!" He shouted and she growled, her red eyes having a light glow. "This war isn't over until I'm dead!" She shouted before howling and the white wolf growled as he charged her. She yelped, unable to complete what it was she was trying to do before she landed and growled back at him, charging him in return. They clashed their disks together, their bodies tense as they pushed against the other before separating and clashing again; the flames mixing and tearing apart. 

He switched to a sword, even as she did and they clashed, thus making her growl more, switching her disk to her secondary weapon and blocking his next swing. He growled, switching his rosary to his own second weapon and jumped back, letting off two bullets from his rosary at a time yet she was quick to either dodged and side-step, avoiding the attack. He growled, Tsukimaru had always been agile but it was only at that time that he realize exactly HOW agile she was. Seeing that it was time to really be serious, he started to use his brush techniques. Time seemed to stop and Tsukimaru growled, seeing what he was doing and quickly tried to counter but he was faster, a bomb appeared beside her and she gasped. She brought her reflector out to dodge as it went off but it still blew her back a bit. 

Tsukimaru growled and charged him, tackling him and tried to get the upper hand on him but he was physically stronger than her with his bigger size. He kicked her off easily and a ball of fire appeared before her, yet she quickly saw her chance as she used fire from it to try and burn him. He gasped, dodging the line of fire she threw at him and making him glare at her. Why did she have to have brush techniques as well?! Tsukimaru switched to a different reflector, this one made of ice and he growled, what exactly was she going up to?! The black wolf, Tsukimaru growled and charged him, quickly jumping to avoid a swing from his sword before he switched back to his reflector, seeing she was using her brush with her reflector. As he did, a trail of ice sped toward him and hit him, making him growl as the ice froze him and he yelped, nearly tripping despite the ice holding him.

Seeing him frozen, she grinned and took a stance, crouching a little. "Well, well, well, it looks like the sun god is unable to move." She mocked as her eyes glowed harsh and she laughed. She rose her head and howled; suddenly both the sun and moon appeared before moving closer and the white wolf growled when suddenly a eclipse formed. "No!" He shouted in horror as Tsukimaru's blue signs began to glow in the darkness. "Well Amaterasu," Tsukimaru began as she chuckled, stalking toward him as her eyes continued to glow. "it's time to say goodbye, we didn't even get to have real fun." She said softly and the white wolf, Amaterasu, growled. He wouldn't go down like this! Suddenly it seemed time froze once more and Tsukimaru gasped as she saw his brush technique trail from his reflector and hit the ice, melting it and thus, freeing him. "Damn you!" She shouted as she swung her reflector at him, switching back to her original weapon and the flames hotter and larger than before as he was struck.

He growled and retaliated once again with his own, before he jumped away and tackled her yet she was stronger now; powered by the eclipse she had made she was quicker, stronger, more nimble. Amaterasu growled, he was no match for her in this state! He froze her with the rosary he also had equipped as she had done him before he howled, yet he made the moon appear and his disc glowed yellow as the flames grew bigger and turned black; Tsukimaru gasped. He could gain power from the moon as well?! She couldn't do much as Amaterasu struck with amazing speed, keeping her at bay and she snarled as she quickly clashed back with her reflector; the two flames were huge, radiating heat and dark energy as the black flames from Amaterasu's weapons showed his anger and wish to defeat her. 

He clashed with her again, before he realized they would get nowhere like this and growled as he kicked her back before his weapon switched. Tsukimaru gasped as she realized it was the rosary and she tried to dodge the whip-like weapon, yet ice suddenly shot from his weapon and kept her in place once more. She yelped as the ice dug into her skin through her thick fur as the rosary wrapped around her; she was unable to move or do anything really. Amaterasu charged her and struck her with his reflector as he quickly switched to it before the ice melted from her body; she howled out in pain before collapsing and looked at him, only to yelp as he pushed her face down to the ground and kept her body still. "You're defeated Tsukimaru," Amaterasu began, growling at her. "there's nothing you can do." He stated before they heard footsteps and suddenly a boy, who looked to be in his late teens to early twenties appeared. His long blonde hair went well past his waist and his blue eyes locked onto the two, his clothes were purple and pink; something Tsukimaru found as odd.

"Amaterasu, thank the Celestial's you're alright." The man said, walking toward them. "Waka!" Amaterasu greeted, yet he kept his attention on Tsukimaru as well. The blonde, Waka, noticed her and hummed...he hadn't expected to see her alive in Amaterasu's paws. "I see you've captured her." Waka observed as a few other blondes appeared. Tsukimaru growled and struggled but Amaterasu snarled and latched onto her neck, making her yelp as blood began to spill from the wound. "Don't kill her Amaterasu!" Waka shouted and the white wolf looked at him, confused. "We have use of the Lunar Wolf, we can get information about the Lunar Tribe off her." He explained and Amaterasu growled before he moved away, yet kept his weight on her to prevent her escape. She growled threateningly at Waka as he approached with the other Celestial's. "I'll never give my tribe up, hypocrite!" She growled out and Amaterasu snapped at her, yet she didn't flinch or seemed fazed. Waka hummed, amused at her resistance before he nodded to some of the others there and they walked over.

Suddenly all her ink was gone, transforming her into a normal wolf and her red eyes widened; what did they do to her?! Leashes and chains were wrapped around her and clasped, keeping her where she was as she was yanked up as Amaterasu got off. He watched her be pulled away back to their home, before looking at Waka. "Took you long enough, where were you?" He asked, walking back with the young man. "Sorry it took so long," Waka commented, rubbing his neck, "but the Lunar Tribe wasn't exactly easily to deal with as they had several monster's with them that they never should've summoned." He explained and Amaterasu winced, what the hell did they summon? "Who did they summon?" He asked and Waka's blue eyes darkened. "Several demon's that never should've been summoned." He said simply and Amaterasu growled. 

"Tell me Waka." He said, drawing a sun in the sky, bringing a new day and the end to the battle that had transpired. "Orochi, Ninetails, The Arachnid Queen and…they unsealed Yami." He said and Amaterasu's eyes widened. "Why did they release him?! Don't they remembered what he did several centuries ago?!" He asked and Waka nodded, gaze concerned. "It's alright though, he's been sealed again; the Celestial Brushes came to our aid when you chased Tsukimaru down when Yami showed himself. The others have also been sealed and a ship is being prepared to transport them back to the Lunar Tribe's side for them to be sealed there." He explained and Amaterasu sighed, even as they entered their home where several Celestial's were being treated for their wounds. 

"Let's check on that wolf." Amaterasu said, finding himself...was he worried about her? Waka rose a brow, obviously noting the tone Amaterasu had before nodding and heading to the cell's where she was held. She was placed in a special cell, where even her powers wouldn't free her. They heard banging as they entered and looked to their right down the hall, seeing several Celestial's there, their arms crossed with unamused expressions. She slammed against the cage that had a glowing seal, trying to break it and every attempt with her brushes did nothing. She howled, trying to create an eclipse...yet nothing happened and she growled and snarled, slamming into the cage again. "You're only hurting yourself." Amaterasu said as he appeared, looking at her as he came into her sight and she bared her fangs at him. "Release me at once you pup." She snarled out and he scoffed, frowning at her. 

"Pup?!" Amaterasu and Waka exclaimed, their expression and tone offended. "He's at least your age!" Waka shouted, glaring at her. "Or I might be older!" Amaterasu stated, also glaring at her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes before going toward a corner where a simply bed was at with a bowl and two small ponds of water. Tsukimaru growled and laid down, shivering as her wounds refused to heal with her powers and Amaterasu narrowed his eyes...before guilt set in and he internally groaned; why did he have to be so soft hearted? A Holy Bone was slid under the cage and she looked at it, before raising a brow at Amaterasu. "Eat it," He said softly, turning to walk away, "you need it." He said and heard her growl. "I don't need your pity." She snapped out, before he shrugged and left the building, Waka following. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Amaterasu returned every now and then, checking on her and silently watching her, trying to get her to talk and open up to him...yet she never did. Despite having her powers back, she never made anymore attempts after the first week, realizing she was just wasting time and energy. He watched her from outside the cells again, laying down and watching as she paced back and forth in the cell, her blue signs glowing dimly as she tried to think of something to do. She was slowly healing after her recent tangle in interrogation, despite Amaterasu ordering them to not harm her...it seemed none listened. 

"You don't have to stay in here with me." Tsukimaru commented suddenly, catching his attention as his ears flicked toward her. "I just feel like it, you need company." Amaterasu commented softly, despite Waka sitting at the door, waiting for him to finish. Waka wouldn't deny, the black and blue wolf interested him as well...yet it seemed Amaterasu was actually making the effort to try and open her up, try and befriend her. "I don't need anyone." Tsukimaru responded back, glaring at him. "Listen Tsukimaru," Amaterasu said and she looked at him, red eyes dull yet he didn't say anything about it. "your whole tribe is dead, all of the Lunar Tribe has been wiped out, no one is alive." He said and she looked away, back at the ground. 

"Just know someone is here to talk to, you may be the enemy…" He said as he got up, knowing she wanted to be alone, "but I am still trying to be your friend." He said, making to move away when he felt a soft breeze and he looked over, seeing she had turned toward him. "Wait." She said softly and he turned back toward her, getting closer to the cage even as she did, when she sat down. "Why...are you trying to be my friend?" She asked, looking up at him and some light was back in her eyes. "Is it to get information? What's your reason?" She asked and Amaterasu gave a small smile. "Why should there be a reason in trying to make a friend?" He questioned and her eyes widened...he genuinely...wanted to be her friend...because he just wanted to? 

"I don't make friends for ulterior motives or reasons, I make friends because I want to." He said and she looked to the ground, shocked. Two holy bones slid into her cage and she looked up, seeing Amaterasu lay back down, small smile still in place. "I do this because I want to Tsukimaru...not for a reason or because I was asked." He said, a bone in his own paws as he bit down on his. "I actually want to be your friend, you just have to let me inside." He said, gnawing on his bone and Tsukimaru looked at one of the ones before her...before she slowly reached over, knocking one toward her and biting down on it as well. Amaterasu gave an internal smile...she seemed to slowly be opening up to him.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Word passed quickly through the Celestial Plain about Amaterasu and Tsukimaru forming a small friendship; yet it was growing day by day. Everyday he would go see her, sit down with her for hours before he'd either leave, or sometimes sleep in the place outside her cage. Whenever she awoke, she'd see him there and smile...yet if he awoke and she had a smile, he'd tease her and she'd deny having smiled. Her cell had gotten a bit bigger as the Celestial's enlarged it upon Amaterasu's request and the two ponds were a bit bigger and even her bed was better. There was even a cover with it now and she rose a brow, confused as she looked at Amaterasu only to see his innocent smile yet his eyes gave him away and she gave a small, grateful smile.

He had been able to get her to slowly open up, talking about her tribe and how her life was there; he would recount his own childhood to her in return. They had a small friendship forming and it seemed, in Waka's opinion, that she might just become an ally they could rely on. "You know Amaterasu?" She asked one day, gaining his attention as he looked up from the bone he was chewing on. "It's more peaceful here...than it was with the Lunar Tribe." She commented and he removed his teeth from the bone, tilting his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, a little confused by her sudden statement. "It's a lot calmer, there's a peace here I could never find back with my old tribe." She commented, closing her eyes and seeming at peace, enjoying the presence she felt in this place.

"Back with the Lunar Tribe...I could never find a peace of mind there. I was always wondering what the next mission would be, what the next order was or if someone would try to kill me." She said and his eyes widened in shocked. "You've been attacked like that before?" He questioned and she nodded, looking over at him. "Yes, they were afraid of me because I had powers similar to yours." She said and he seemed shocked. "They didn't trust me, despite everything I did for them. Here though," She said, looking around before smiling at him. "here I am, at the very least, liked a little bit." She said softly and he chuckled, before shrugging. "Must be your natural beauty." He said...before freezing at what he said.

He looked over at Tsukimaru, seeing her shocked expression as well, before her face turned red and she looked off to the side, obvious embarrassed. "You think...I have beauty?" She questioned, her tone sounded...flattered? Amaterasu blushed and nodded, suddenly embarrassed himself and he heard a soft giggle. "T-thanks." She said, giving a bashful smile. "No one...not even at my old tribe...ever said anything like that." She said and Amaterasu gave a small smile himself. "Your welcome." He said, before he heard a bell outside strike twice and he groaned, standing. "Where are you going?" She asked, confused and he gave an apologetic look. "I'm being called on to go hunting." He said...before a thought struck him. "I'll bring back some fresh meat for you." He said and her expression was shocked, before he left, letting a gentle breeze flow over her to assure he'd return.

Amaterasu meet with several others, before standing with Waka as the team separated to go hunt, intent on getting some food for everyone. "So," Waka began, making Amaterasu look at him. "sounds like you and the wolf are getting along rather well, mon ami." He said, kneeling down in some overgrown grass, having spotted a deer. "Well," Amaterasu began himself, crouching a little. "I won't deny that we're slowly becoming friends." He said, watching the deer intensely. "Oh spare me the modesty Amaterasu," Waka began with a smug grin, "you like her, admit it." He said, readying it bow and notching an arrow in it, slowly raising it up. "Oh please Waka, stop it," Amaterasu began as Waka lined himself up with the deer, "though I did admit to her that she was beautiful." He said and Waka let the arrow go, eyes wide and missed his target.

"Say what?!" He questioned, shocked Amaterasu admitted it and saw the red tinting Amaterasu's cheeks. "It just kinda...slipped." He said and Waka's shock soon turned to amusement and he began laughing. "I knew it, you do like her!" He exclaimed, before seeing the deer run off and he groaned, both following it. "Waka," Amaterasu growled before he tackled the deer to the ground, snapping its neck. "just because I say she's pretty doesn't mean that I'm in love." He commented, yet Waka kept his shit-eating grin. "Doesn't mean it...'yet', mon ami. Doesn't mean it 'yet'." He said and Amaterasu rolled his eyes, unamused. "It's not gonna happen." Amaterasu denied, though he knew it was futile, he knew he was slowly coming to like Tsukimaru. "Tres bien, she seems to really like you." He Waka said as he grabbed the deer and lifted it over his shoulder even as Amaterasu flushed red. "Well, let's get going mon ami." He said and Amaterasu groaned, following him.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Once again, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months; the two wolves growing even closer still. Currently Tsukimaru was in her cell, pacing back and forth with a blush on her face, despite the moon being high in the sky, she found herself unable to fall asleep. Amaterasu had been ordered to sleep in his own house tonight, allowing Tsukimaru time to collect her thoughts. "It's not possible...is it?" She questioned herself, red eyes wide in surprise. "I mean...we-we are completely opposite of one another, how could we?!" She asked herself, walking back and forth once more. "But...is it possible?" She asked herself, unaware she was repeating her own questions to herself.

"I-I mean, everyone says t-that opposites attract so...is it true for me to have fallen for my counterpart?" She questioned, before groaning and flopping down on the bed in the cell. "I need to sleep and think on this as I sleep, I don't want my mind keeping me up all night." She commented, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. She didn't get to sleep though as an explosion sounded and she gasped, shooting to her feet. "What was that?!" She heard someone gasp in the place, before she ran to the only window in the room and looked out. As she did, she saw a scaled neck pass by and she felt dread grip her heart, that was Orochi's scaled neck, one of them at least!

Suddenly the roof of the building crumbled and was slightly destroyed as Orochi swung his neck as he struck at someone and she heard a cry. The front of the building was destroyed and she saw the Celestial's were trying to hold him off, even as Amaterasu attacked the monster, using his brush attacks to try and stop Orochi. Tsukimaru didn't know what was going on, what happened?! How did Orochi escape the ship he was sealed in?! Suddenly, Amaterasu was knocked away by a beam of light from one of the heads and Tsukimaru gasped, before slamming against the cage, trying to break it to help them. 'I have to help them, they don't deserve this!' Tsukimaru thought, slamming against the cage once more.

Orochi turned one head toward her and smiled, before striking. "No!" She heard a Celestial shout and she jumped back, trying to avoid being hit by the jaws. The seal on her door shattered and the door broke, even as Orochi reared the head back. "You are freed, my Goddess." He said as he moved away and Tsukimaru sprung from her cage, running forward. "Someone capture her!" She heard someone shout, yet she avoided the hands, speeding toward Amaterasu. "She's going to kill Amaterasu!" She heard another shout, even as Orochi blew out a poison ball at the hurt Sun God. "No!" She heard Waka shout, even as she reached Amaterasu. She stood over the white and red wolf, bringing her reflector out and blocking the attack. "What?!" Orochi shouted, as did several Celestial's.

"I won't let you harm him." Tsukimaru commented, glaring at the serpent as her red eyes showed her anger. "I won't let you hurt him, you'll have to cross my dead body before I let you hurt him!" She shouted and Orochi sneered. "That, me dear, can be arranged!" The fire head shouted, before snapping at her. Tsukimaru blocked before retaliating with her reflector, slicing into the skin and making Orochi growl and swing his head at her. She sidestepped, avoiding the attack before she used Slash to keep the serpent's attention on her. She ran away from Amaterasu, hoping to draw the serpent's attention from the weakened God and headed toward the boat, continuing to use brush techniques to keep Orochi's attention. "Over her you slimy snake!" She shouted, insulting it to provoke it and it roared, striking her. Tsukimaru yelped as she hit a tree but she was on her paws quickly, once more running toward the boat.

"Amaterasu, are you alright?" Waka asked as several others tried to hold off some of the other heads, even as two more heads headed toward Tsukimaru. "Y-yeah," He commented, standing as he ate a holy bone, "but Tsukimaru needs our help!" He shouted, switching to his sword, yet Waka stopped him. "Hold on Amaterasu, why did she protect you?" He asked, yet Amaterasu shrugged. "I don't know, that's why we have to help her!" He said before chasing Tsukimaru, intent on helping her. "You always have to play hero, don't you?" He mumbled out, turning and following the Sun God. He would never understand Amaterasu's infatuation with the black and blue wolf.

Tsukimaru dodged another attack to her from the serpent, before she retaliated with her reflector, trying to stop the beast, before running up the road of the ship and jumped on top of it, glaring at Orochi. "You need to go back where you belong you beast!" Tsukimaru shouted, before howling as a eclipse quickly formed, granting her strength. Her signs began to glow as did her red eyes and the flames on her reflector grew larger and darker, even as she lunged at Orochi, dodging the fire sent toward her and slamming into the head. She sank her claws into Orochi and struck with her reflector, nearly blinding the fire-head as it thrashed and flailed its head. Tsukimaru held tightly, trying to keep a grip on the head before she pushed off the head and landed in the center of its back, seeing the bell.

She attacked the bell, making each head roar in pain as the bell shot pain through their body. Tsukimaru didn't let up though and continued her attacks on the bell, trying to weaken him enough to subdue him or kill him; either way was fine with her. With each strike, the bell cracked little by little and she knew, it was only a matter of time before Orochi was defeated. One head though snatched at her, wrapping its jaws around her and yanking her away, making her yelp in pain. It threw her to the ground where she bounced off with the force, rolling a little before going still, gasping for breath as she struggled to stand. "You will pay for your betrayal." The red-headed snake commented, rearing its head back as two other heads came beside it, the white head and the purple head.

A light formed at each mouth and let off their attacks and Tsukimaru closed her eyes tightly, waiting to feel the pain but it never came. A body jumped over hers and she heard the sound of a reflector being used and she gasped, opening her eyes and seeing that Amaterasu had protected her just as she had done with him. "Amaterasu!" She shouted, happy to see him and he smiled at her. "Want to help me seal this creature again?" He asked and she nodded, getting up with a grin. "I'd be more than happy to!" Tsukimaru said before both wolves charged Orochi, intent on stopping him and sealing him away; with both of them working together they would be unstoppable.

The battle ended soon after, even as the sun began to rise and Amaterasu with Tsukimaru panted, seeing the snake get sealed inside the ship once more. They both breathed a sigh of release...before Tsukimaru fell down on her right side, unable to support her weight any longer. "Tsukimaru!" Amaterasu shouted, heading over to her and gently nudging her head and she groaned. "I...underestimated...that snake…" She gasped out and they noticed a gash along her left back leg, blood seeping to the ground and the wound was outlined in purple skin, showing she was poisoned. "No…" Amaterasu mumbled, before getting her on her back, making her whimper as her battered body was abused, the poison coursing through her veins, making every touch hurt. "Hold on, just hold on a little bit longer, Tsukimaru." Amaterasu said, running back to the Celestial's.

He got there quickly and demanded she get help, the flames of the reflector on his back flaring and glowing, daring any to oppose or disobey him. No one questioned him, quickly grabbing Tsukimaru and working on saving her life; she had done her best to protect them and even saved Amaterasu, the least they could do was to try and save her. They worked quickly, even as Amaterasu paced back and forth outside the house they had her in, praying and hoping she would live...she had to! He laid down, waiting to hear news on her condition, trying his best to stay still and not go in there to demand answers. He wanted...no...needed her to live!

He couldn't imagine getting up and not seeing her everyday, couldn't imagine not having his conversations with her, couldn't imagine his heart beating as hard and as fast for anyone else except her! He closed his eyes, hoping that when he awoke, or when someone woke him, it would be to tell him good news. That good news came as night closed in and it was Waka who awoke him, a smile on his face. "Looks like you were quick enough Amaterasu," He said and Amaterasu's ears perked. "she's alive and well. She's asking to see you actually." He said and Amaterasu was running inside before another word could be said.

As he entered, he saw the black and blue wolf laying down, her back leg bandaged and her signs giving a faint glow. She smiled at him, her head resting on a pillow as she had little to no strength to lift her head. "How are you feeling?" He asked, jumping onto the bed beside her, looking at her worried with his blue eyes. "Well, I've had better days but I've also had worse." She commented with a weak smile, nuzzling her face into the pillow, before looking up at him. "What of you?" She asked, concern in her voice and he gave a small smile. "I'm well." He said and she smiled in return.

"I'm glad to hear that, at first I was worried I would be too late in protecting you from Orochi." Tsukimaru said and Amaterasu only smiled, shaking his head. "You were quick, quicker than I expected." He said and she gave a weak chuckle. "That reminds me…" He trailed off and she rose a brow, somewhat confused as he sounded nervous. "Why...did you protect me?" He asked and she seemed shocked he asked. "I mean...he freed you, you could've ran away or helped him fight us to get revenge...but you didn't." He explained and she looked off to the side. "Why?" He asked and she sighed, looking up and lifting her head slightly. "The truth?" She asked and he gave her a frown. "I prefer the truth." He said with a small growl and she sighed, letting her head flop back down. "I...I just...couldn't betray you all." She said and his ears perked up, giving her all his attention.

"You all treated me right after a while of being here, despite those I killed and wounded; you even got me to open up, something I have never done." Tsukimaru began to explain, looking up at him. "You trusted me enough to befriend me, you were persistent to stay near me, even while others might have scorned me or attacked me. You gave me time to get to know everything, even better accommodate me to the place." She said and he flushed, remembering how he asked to have her cell expanded to make her stay easier. "I felt this...need...to protect you. I protected you because I wanted to." She said slowly, doing her best not to be embarrassed...though she failed as her cheeks turned red. Amaterasu was shocked, she simply helped because she felt like it? Just like how he wanted to befriend her because he just wanted to?

Slowly, her eyes began to close and he realized that she needed some sleep, so he scooted closer and laid his head beside her, smiling as her whole face went red. "Well, in that case, I'll return the favor and make sure you get better. I'm here and I'll protect you." He said and she smiled, nuzzling against him a little bit and let sleep take her. Amaterasu smiled at her before looking out the window, seeing the moon high in the sky, before he turned his attention back to Tsukimaru, seeing her content beside him as she slept. "Get some rest Tsukimaru," He said, before nuzzling her neck and lying his head atop hers. "I'll be here when you awaken." He said, before falling asleep as well.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Tsukimaru stared at what Amaterasu and Waka both told her...she was...free?! "What?" She asked, not sure she heard right. "You're being released from the cell's." Waka said, folding his arms but he had a smile. "After the fight with Orochi, everyone agreed that you were no threat." Amaterasu explained and her eyes widened even more; she was no longer a prisoner?! "So...I...am free?" She questioned, raising one brow with disbelief. "Yeah, pretty much." Waka responded, before Tsukimaru hummed, looking to the ground.

She wasn't unhappy she was free, yet she was a little hesitant. Did they expect her to leave upon freeing her...or could she stay there with them all? Tsukimaru wasn't sure and she was somewhat afraid to ask if she could stay...yet it seemed Amaterasu noticed her train of thought. "We're not expecting you to leave if that's what your thinking." He said, catching her attention as she looked over at him, ears lowered in hesitation. "We're actually hoping you'll stay here on the Celestial Plain with us." He said and her ears perked up, showing her shock. "I can actually...stay?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Waka seemed to finally understand her hesitation as he chuckled, before walking over and rubbing her head. "We never wanted you to leave to begin with." He said and she smiled softly, enjoying the fact that, not only did they all want her to stay, but that he was rubbing her head. She leaned her head against his hand more, making him chuckle as he paid attention to the areas behind her ears, making her give a small rumble of appreciation and Amaterasu smiled. Tsukimaru could finally have a place to call home, a place she could come back to and find people waiting for her. She looked over at him and smiled, moving away from Waka to rub against Amaterasu, thanking him.

"Thank you, for helping me open up." She said softly, before moving away to smile and he returned the gesture. "No problem, Tsukimaru, no problem." He said and she gave a nervous smile. "Luna." She said suddenly, confusing them both. "Luna?" Waka asked and Tsukimaru nodded, smiling softly. "It's a shortened version of my name, those closest to me always called me Luna." She said, before looking at them both. "You can call me Luna...if you so wish to." She stated, looking down embarrassed and they seemed surprised, she must trust them a lot. "Alright then...Luna." Amaterasu began first, making her turn her ears toward him as he caught her attention. "Welcome home." He said, nuzzling her and making her laugh a little, feeling incredibly happy.

She finally had a place to call home, people to call friends and allies, people she could go to and trust. She had those she knew would always be there for her, those she knew would be her closest and most treasured friends. And maybe...one day, she thought as she nuzzled Amaterasu in return, she could tell her counterpart how much he truly meant to her. She may be the Eclipse that will try cover his light, but he will always be her Sun and shine the brightest to show her the true meaning of love.


End file.
